kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Vajura Fight
Main= = Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight = Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight is a NEC PC-FX game based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. It is a classic side scrolling arcade jump and run game where you play as Zenki (both in his Chibi and Demon God forms) and Chiaki as you traverse through different places, fighting to survive against all kinds of Karuma Beasts, while trying to save the Japan from various foes up to the Inugami Roh ark. This game is very fast paced and allows single- and (cooperative) multiplayer playthroughs, where one player will take control of Zenki while the other one will play as Chiaki. Whenever you die in a stage, you can choose whether you want to continue to play as the same character or switch. This obviouly only works in singleplayer mode. Also both characters have a special move which can be activated by collecting a randomly dropped Guardian Bracelet. Chiaki can call Demon God Zenki to perform a short and powerful dash attack, while Chibi Zenki can transform himself into his Demon God form, allowing him to hit harder and making him more resistant to enemy attacks. Whenever Zenki dies, he will come back in his Chibi form, if Zenki is chosen in the character selection. More content will be added soon... Notable differences to the Manga/Anime plot Ingame Zenki and Chiaki are constantly saving a girl over and over again. In the manga the girl is killed by the nameless dog/mouse-like Karuma Beast shown in the first screenshot. Zenki from the game also seems to care a lot more about humans than his manga self. In the manga it is implied that Zenki only saves humans because either Ozunu or Chiaki would seal him away if he would turn into a rouge Demon God. Also ingame the Guardian Bracelet can be collected by Zenki to transform himself. In the manga or anime, Zenki can't transform without Chiaki's (and later Goki's/Akira's help) and would be forced to stay a Chibi forever if Chiaki were to die or kick him out of her home. Despite the fact that the game plays during the Inugami Ark, Goki is never seen. In the manga, Goki is one of the main characters that appears constantly and is even more present and active then Zenki and Chiaki in this ark. Zenki's emotional outbreak in Vajura Fight?! The most notable difference is actually the following cutscene, which marks a very special moment in the series: It shows a human girl (presumably one of Chiaki's friends) dying from the her injuries. While Zenki managed to defeat the Karuma Beast that captured the girl, he couldn't protect her. The girl is dying and all Zenki can do is standing at her side while she lives her final moments. He talks to her and tries to comfort her. His clumsy attempt at understanding human feelings and trying to make her last moments as bearable as possible leads to her smiling and encouraging Zenki not to give up. She dies with a peaceful smile on her face. Zenki clenches his fists as he mourns the girl's death and cries out screams of vegance towards the ceiling, as vows to avenge her by defeating the evils. This cutscene is especially notable as it shows an unknown side of Zenki. Usually we know Zenki for being oblivious to human feelings, but watching that girl die and being utterly unable to do anything about it just broke Zenki's cold face. The situation revealed that despite all the times Zenki didn't care about others, there's just a point where even he will show a very different side of himself. |-|Characters= The Good Guys * Zenki ** He is one of the two main characters, which you play as throughout the whole game. ** Zenki starts out in his Chibi form, but using the Guardian Bracelet allows him to call Chiaki, who turns him into his true form via the Vajura-On-Ark spell. * Chiaki Enno ** She is the other main character, which you play as throughout the whole game. * Miki Souma ** In this game, he is a minor character that only shows up in scripted events, where he will drop a Guardian Bracelet mid-way through the stage and while fighting boss battles. The Guardian Bracelet is also known as a random item drop ingame and can appear at any time. Notes * You can either chose to play as Zenki or Chiaki. ** As mentioned earlier, if one player choses Zenki/Chiaki in the multiplayer mode, the other player will play as Chiaki/Zenki. ** If there's only one player the can change to the other character or keep playing as the previous character when they die. The Bad Guys * Hiki the Black Tortoise ** Hiki is a boss that is fought after the train level. He appears while Zenki and Chiaki traverse the trainstation. * Marubasu ** Marubasu is the final boss of the game. He is an excellent swordsman that also uses powerful magic. He is a very tough opponent that might cost the player many lives even if they are really good at playing the game. * The Inugami Roh and Kokutei ** Despite making multiple appearances in the game's cutscenes these two are never fought by the player. Characters Gallery Mugshots Hiki Vajura Fight mug.png|Hiki the Black Tortoise Marubasu vajura fight 2.png|Marubasu Sprites Chibi zenki vajura fight.png|Chibi Zenki Gs zenki vajura fight.png|Demon God Zenki Chiaki vajura fight.png|Chiaki Enno Hiki Vajura Fight sprite.png|Hiki the Black Tortoise Marubasu vajura fight.png|Marubasu |-|Gallery and Gameplay Videos= Images Vajura Fight gameplay 5.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki protecting a girl against a Karuma Beast Vajura Fight gameplay 2.png|Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast bird woman Vajura Fight gameplay.png|Demon God Zenki and Chiaki fighting a monstrous man named Hiki the Black Tortoise Vajura Fight gameplay 4.png|The girl was kidnapped by a carlike Karuma Beast. Zenki and Chiaki try to save her once again. Vajura Fight gameplay 3.png|Demon God Zenki fighting the final boss Marubasu, a powerful magican and excellent swordsman Videos Zenki - opening 1|Once the game has booted up and the various developer screens appeared one after another, the opening from the first season of the Kishin Douji Zenki anime can be seen. Once the opening has finished playing or the player has skipped it by pressing a button, the game will cut to the main menu screen. Kishin_Douji_Zenki_FX_-_Vajura_Fight_(PCFX)_-_Co-Op_Netplay_-_Vizzed.com_Play|This video shows two players playing the game in the multiplayer mode. In this video, the first player plays as Zenki while the second player plays as Chiaki. 【PC-FX】_鬼神童子ZENKI_FX_千明(NORMAL)_クリア_60fps|This video shows a complete playthrough of the game as Chiaki on normal difficulty. 【PC-FX】_鬼神童子ZENKI_FX_前鬼(HARD)_クリア_60fps|This video shows a complete playthrough of the game as Zenki on hard difficulty. Zenki Ending Song|After beating Marubasu on hard mode, the game will play the anime ending. Normal mode has a different ending, which shows a still of the main characters and the bosses instead. More content will be added soon... Trivia * No matter if the player finished the game on normal or hard mode, the song played in the background will always be "I'll Give a Smile". This is the ending song from the anime, which features Chiaki's voice actress singing joyfully and with a almost childlike innocence. Category:Games Category:Stubs